


雀烨

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun
Summary: 小雀下药大姐姐的性启蒙www





	雀烨

云雀恭弥躺在放满了冷水的浴缸中，腿搭在光滑的陶瓷边缘上，头往后仰着让身子再向下缩一些，用毛巾盛满水淋在自己本就已经湿透的发丝上

热

有种莫名的躁动在他身体里不停地升腾盘旋在他的脑袋里吼叫，某个器官不受控地胀痛，他又往脸上泼了些水可惜无济于事  
是不是得去找点冰块？  
他在脑内计算着从浴室到厨房的距离，恰这时屏风毫无征兆地被拉开  
是个女人

“你来干什么？”嗓音沙哑得像是着了火  
“师父让我来帮帮你”  
那是风的手下，道上唤做烨宸，真实名姓如同她背上的蝶羽文身的来历一样隐没在云雾缭绕中  
眼下她正斜倚在他木雕的屏风上，手指夹着一根烟枪吞云吐雾，改良和服松松垮垮披在她身上，繁复的金丝线暗埋在艳丽的大红色丝绸上，露出她的锁骨乳沟和修长的腿  
“太短了”他别过脸去  
“是么”她将烟圈喷往他的方向，高跟鞋踏在浴缸里溢出的水上溅起一些到她的小腿上，她随意把下摆扯了扯，“我以为你会喜欢——日本文化？”  
和服在她的拉扯下更加凌乱，连乳房都露出了一些  
不，不是这种，这看起来太像是应召女郎了，还是有特殊cosplay要求的那种  
只是下面又涨大了几分

“入乡随俗，我没穿内衣”  
“出去”他闭着眼，手指带起水花指向门外的方向  
“不来检查一下？”她抓住他的手，强硬地引领他拉扯自己的腰带  
云雀抽回手瞪了她一眼，水在她轻飘飘的衣料上氤氲开来，红色变暗晕染出花纹  
“也对，这样比较有情趣”她把烟枪随意扔在地上，无视云雀的冰冷的眼神，抬腿跨入浴缸里

 

光滑的小腿在水中与他的胸膛轻轻摩擦，小巧的脚趾逗弄着他的乳尖  
“唔……”他呼吸变得粗重了起来，抬起脚想要把她踹出去，看到湿透的和服粘在她身上，还有微微淌着水湿成一缕的耳畔发丝时改了主意  
他用脚将她肩膀旁的衣料剥开一半，露出半个乳房，踩了下去  
“你太粗鲁了”她说不上是娇嗔还是羞恼地瞥他一眼  
“你不喜欢？”他放轻了力道，用磨了厚厚一层茧的脚摩擦她的乳房，直到乳头挺立起来  
“你好像很会的样子嘛”她收回脚，半跪着直起身子趴到他身上  
两团软肉压在他的胸膛上，她的手指已经握在他的命根子上开始上下套弄  
“你……”  
云雀恭弥喘息着，喉结滑动似乎想要说些什么，被她用湿凉的手指覆盖住  
“嘘——乖乖享受”她狡黠地一眨眼

手指是凉的，这可平息不了他升腾的欲火，摩擦生热的原理在这里失了效  
绸缎面料摩擦他裸露的肌肤，在水的作用下有些生涩粗糙，她温热的体温透过布料传来，他忍不住腾出手按住她的脊背使她贴得更紧  
她小腿一蹬，向上爬了几分，衣料蹭的又下去了点露出她背后的蝶羽文身，深红墨绿与白交织竞有沧桑的美感  
“别走神呀”她捏住她的下巴把自己灵巧的舌头探了进去  
她的唇齿间有种草药香气，有些苦味却不让人难受，云雀向来不喜甜食，尝到她的味道忍不住纠缠起来索取吸食，她在身下的手还没消停，二人虽在冷水里，气氛却逐渐升温  
直到她脸颊绯红才分开，他喘着粗气将她的腰带扯开，沾了水的绸缎被啪地一声重重扔在地上  
现在她的衣襟向他敞开了

大概是意识到云雀需要索取更多，她轻轻笑了一声  
“嗯？”疑惑的鼻音  
“我想你大概不会做前戏”  
云雀当然不会，他连自慰都不曾有过，向来都是依靠战斗来发泄出过多的精力  
可这次不一样，他被敌人下了蛊，全身上下热得像是下了火，依靠强大的意志支撑自己回了家泡在冷水里，也不明白为什么会没有用  
哦，前戏，前戏是什么？  
他自然不会问出口，手掌向下摸上她的乳房微微用力催促她说下去  
“所以我来之前就准备了这个——嗯，哈……啊……好像有点小了呢”  
她从下体扯出一根跳蛋，没有开开关，上面带着晶莹的液体，也不知道是洗澡水还是别的什么  
云雀按住了她的手，慢慢把它又塞了回去  
“你……嗯……你干什么”  
第一次见到她露出这种表情，云雀饶有兴致地又让她扯出再塞进去  
“欲求不满？”他哑着嗓子问道  
“唔……还不都是……哈……为了……为了你唔嗯嗯！！！”  
云雀加快了手上的速度，他好像有些明白前戏是什么了  
不同于洗澡水，湿热的液体流到他的手上，还有点粘  
“这是什么？”他举到她眼前  
烨宸恨不得两眼一翻晕过去  
比起情场老手的挑逗，无知的探索更羞人  
她体会到了这句话的意思  
“唔……那是……你可以插入的标志”  
“插入？用什么？插哪里？”  
太要命了，他是故意的吗？  
烨宸抬起头瞪视他的凤眸，可他表情是认真的疑惑，丝毫没有半分揶揄的意思  
她勉力撑起身，按着他的胸膛坐了下去  
相比于那颗大号的跳蛋，少年的性器还要更大一些，下面很涨，还被磨得酸软，她支持不住地趴在他胸膛上  
“就是这样……明白了？”  
“明白”烨宸紧窄温暖的内腔使少年前所未有地感到快感，他似乎明白了什么，掐着她柔软纤细的腰肢开始横冲直撞  
处男就是处男啊……毫无技巧的顶弄使她不由得苦笑，可很快她的脑袋也被快感占满

摁着她疯狂做爱了几个小时之后他终于将旺盛的精力全部发泄出去了，从浴缸到床上到沙发最后连穿衣镜窗户上都布满了他们的痕迹，烨宸已经没有半分力气，虚睁着眼也不敢让云雀再抱她去清洗——他要是又想要自己可真就承受不住了  
想了想让他把烟枪给自己捡了回来，躺在床上吞云吐雾了起来，身上全是暴力的抓痕，还有一些干了的没干的白浊精液，看起来淫靡异常  
有句话怎么说的来着？  
对，可不能小瞧处男的战斗力啊

下次得想办法教教他技巧了，啊他肯不肯学就是另一回事了  
烨宸睡着前迷迷糊糊地想着


End file.
